


Summer Mornings

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Implied Incest, KOSMO FUCKS OKAY. KOSMO FUCKS, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, belly bulge, mentioned veronica/kosmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kosmo has a number of tricks and commands he likes to use. Some of them more obvious than others, as Sylvio is about to learn.
Relationships: Lance/Kosmo, Sylvio/Kosmo
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes I KNOW this is fucked up, but you clicked on it.

Lance hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

“Kosmo, go wake Sylvio.”

His nephew was staying with him for the summer, while his parents went on a second honeymoon. Thankfully, Nadia had chosen to stay with Rachel, leaving Lance to have a summer with his favorite seven-year-old nephew.

Ignoring that said nephew was four the last time Lance had spent this amount of time with him. The two were as much reconnecting as they were connecting for the first time. It helped, maybe, that Kosmo was there, staying with Lance because Keith had a joint mission with Shiro halfway across the galaxy.

Kosmo was a delight to have, and Lance was careful to keep him from getting too familiar where Sylvio could see. It'd been several months since the day in the Red Lion when Lance was woken up to Kosmo pressing his knot against Lance's rim, had discovered how much he loved the feel of the space wolf's cock spreading him wide open and leaving him leaking. In the time since, Lance had figured out that Kosmo had been taught to fuck by Keith, and he was certain that everyone else on the team, minus Coran, was getting the wolf cock as well.

And it was sheer surprise on his part that led to walking in on Kosmo fucking Veronica. She'd shrieked, which turned into moans, and Lance could only stand there and watch, and before Veronica could call for things to stop Lance heard himself saying the commands.

“Deeper. Good boy, Kosmo. Knot her. Breed her.”

Afterward, the siblings swapped stories, and agreed to find out who else Kosmo was fucking. Veronica kept in contact with everyone, even if they didn't realize why.

But the point was that Lance hadn't thought anything of it, when he told Kosmo to wake Sylvio. He'd noticed when Sylvio had stumbled out nearly an hour later, face red and shifting a lot in his seat. Lance had joked about Sylvio needing to take it slow, and Sylvio promised to try.

And the next day, Lance told Kosmo to wake Sylvio, and again Sylvio came stumbling out an hour later, but this time with a goofy smile on his face. And the day after that, and again after that.

Then the fifth day happened, and Lance was making breakfast when he glanced at the empty table.

“Go wake Sylvio, Kosmo. And be quick about it.”

Kosmo had perked up, and soon he was trotting out of the room. Lance watched Kosmo leave, staring at the heavy bounce of the wolf's sheath and balls, and had thought nothing of it.

Until the moans carried through the air.

Lance stopped, about to swallow his sausage, when the moans came with Sylvio's voice.

“More. More!”

Lance moved, and before he knew it he was standing in the door to Sylvio's room, watching.

Kosmo was on the bed, giving Lance a clear view of his balls and beyond them, Sylvio's ass sticking up in the air, Kosmo's cock pounding it with ease. Kosmo's cock plapped into Sylvio, his balls slapping against Sylvio's balls and cock both each time he bottomed out.

Sylvio moaned when Kosmo's knot started to inflate. His knot pressed against Sylvio's rim, threatening to pop inside. It reminded Lance of his own time with Kosmo, and he wondered if Sylvio had been knotted yet. Sylvio's ass looked obscenely stretched out, and his cock and balls were so incredibly small compared to Kosmo's own, so small they practically dwarfed into non-existence. Thin, watery pre-cum leaked from Sylvio, still far too young to produce anything more. Kosmo's own pre leaked out of Sylvio's ass and oozed down to make his balls, his cock, his thighs shine in the morning light.

It was all so hot, so delicious, that Lance was palming himself. He pulled out his cock, giving it slow and steady strokes, watching Kosmo pound into his nephew.

Kosmo whined, and Sylvio gasped, as the knot nearly went inside. Kosmo went wild, pounding into Sylvio even harder.

Sylvio had to bite his pillow to muffle the screams of pain and pleasure when Kosmo bottomed out, knot slipping inside. He was so small, so much smaller compared to Lance, that Kosmo couldn't pull out. He kept pounding into Sylvio, who had pissed himself and now was dribbling a solid line of that same thin, watery pre-cum onto his legs and onto his bed.

Lance drew closer to his orgasm watching Sylvio shivering through his own.

Sylvio's hole was gaping from the knot, but it was steadily twitching closed over it. Sylvio whimpered, bucking back into Kosmo's thrusts, his whole body trembling from overstimulation. The bulge of Kosmo's cock stretched Sylvio's stomach, visible to Lance.

Lance shuddered through his orgasm, stroking himself as Sylvio trembled and moaned into another orgasm. Kosmo kept on, unaware of the uncle or nephew.

Soon, Kosmo's hips stuttered, and he pressed in deep. The bulge in Sylvio's stomach twitched, then started growing. He looked pregnant, looked like he had been bred and was fit to pop with more space wolf pups.

He looked deliciously hot.

Sylvio whined, and Kosmo whined, licking at Sylvio's face until his mouth opened, and Kosmo's tongue darted inside to taste him. Sylvio looked absolutely wrecked, but he was grinning despite it all.

Lance wanted to know if Sylvio would make that same face if it was his cock buried in his nephew. He wanted to know if Sylvio would let Lance watch, if he was open to getting mounted on the couch, in the kitchen.

Lance wanted to know if Sylvio would watch as Kosmo mounted him.

And they had the whole summer to find out.


	2. The First Morning

Sylvio woke up feeling... weird. A good weird, but still weird.

His underwear (the only piece of clothing he wore to bed) was soaking wet, clinging to his cocklet and butt. The first thing, the first fear, to come to mind was that he'd somehow wet himself, but that had never happened before.

Then there was a huff, and something long and wet dragging along his cocklet to press between his butt, pushing the wet fabric against his hole. Sylvio didn't know what that was, but it felt good. Really good.

Opening his eyes, Sylvio stared at Kosmo, the incredibly cool space wolf, slowly and steadily licking at Sylvio, making him so wet and feel so good.

“Oh. Um. I'm awake.” Sylvio blushed at the feeling, when Kosmo perked up and started licking even more, tongue pressing more insistently against his hole and making it clench. “I can't – Kosmo, hold on. I can't– I have to take these off. You can't make them all soaked, Uncle Lance will yell at me.”

Or, he might. Sylvio can _kind of_ remember him, but he's _seven_ now, and he was a total baby at three years old. The most he can remember about Uncle Lance always read bedtime stories with weird voices.

Granted, he seemed alright now. He let Sylvio sleep only in his underwear, since it was so hot here at Uncle Lance's house. Uncle Lance walked around in his underwear too! And there was Kosmo!

Who was currently soaking Sylvio's underwear and making it seem like he'd wet himself. Along with the really weird, really nice feelings that were building up.

Sylvio tried to shove Kosmo away, but he kept licking, focusing on Sylvio's butt.

“Ugh. Fine!” Sylvio grabbed at his underwear, yanking it down. Kosmo snuffed, stopping licking and taking hold of the soaked undies, yanking them off and shoving Sylvio face first onto his pillow.

Kosmo returned to licking at Sylvio, this time more determined. Sylvio whined at the sensation of Kosmo's tongue against his hole, the feeling so strange and yet so pleasing, like there were butterflies in his tummy but ones he wanted there, and wanted more of.

“Please, please. More,” Sylvio moaned into his pillow, shifting onto his knees so that his hole was pushing closer to Kosmo's tongue. His hole clenched against the pleasing pressure, and when Kosmo pushed his tongue against it Sylvio gasped. He tried to push it away, like he was pooping, but then Kosmo's tongue was pushing even more, and–

Sylvio moaned into his pillow, feeling Kosmo's tongue slip _inside_. It was warm, and wet, and so big. It moved around, Kosmo's hot breath huffing against Sylvio's butt and his cocklet. He felt so full, and so weird, but it was so good. Too good. Kosmo's tongue seemed to lick everywhere, press everywhere, almost searching for–

Sylvio shuddered, his cocklet twitching and hole clenching as pleasure soared through him from the hair on his head to the tips of his toes. Kosmo whined, and Sylvio whined, but the space wolf's tongue kept going, pressing against that one spot and making Sylvio see stars. Again and again that rush of pleasure overtook him, leaving Sylvio weak-kneed and breathless and burying his face in his pillow to hide the sounds he couldn't stop making. He _wanted_ , but he didn't know what exactly it was he wanted. His tummy felt needy, and he felt empty around Kosmo's tongue despite being so very filled by it. His little cocklet was leaking, a clear fluid that stuck to his legs and connected the tip of his cocklet all over the place.

Eventually, Kosmo pulled away, tongue pulling out of Sylvio and leaving his hole winking. Kosmo gave it one last lick and a mournful whine before setting to work licking Sylvio clean of that fluid. With one last look at Sylvio's hole, Kosmo huffed and vanished in a blur of blue glittering light. Sylvio was alone, his underwear soaked and tossed aside and his legs and cocklet licked clean and still tingling from the pleasure.

He put on a clean pair of underwear, and a shirt, tossing the soaked pair into the laundry hamper, and stumbled out to have breakfast with Uncle Lance. He didn't mention any of what Kosmo had done, not sure if he should and not sure how he could describe the heavenly heights of pleasure Kosmo had given him.

Later, when it was time for bed, Sylvio thought about that morning, remembered that pleasure. He slipped a hand down his pants, rubbing and rutting against his palm, fingers sliding down to poke and press at his hole. It was puffy, and sensitive, and he could fit one finger inside easily if his did like before, pushing against it. His finger felt nice, and his hole was loose enough that he could get a second one inside, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, and wanted it from Kosmo. He wanted Kosmo's tongue, and whatever else Kosmo wanted to do to give Sylvio more of that

Carefully, he slipped his underwear off. Kosmo was going to wake him up again in the morning, and Sylvio wanted to be ready for him this time.


End file.
